1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power tool such as a hammer with a dynamic vibration reducer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-62039 discloses a dynamic vibration reducer mounted to a tool body. The dynamic vibration reducer serves to reduce vibration during a hammering operation by a tool bit and is particularly of a forced vibration type that forcibly drives a weight by utilizing pressure fluctuations within a crank chamber that houses a crank mechanism for driving a bit.
The known dynamic vibration reducer is engaged with an engagement part of the tool body via movement of the both spring receivers with respect to the cylindrical members, so that the dynamic vibration reducer is attached to the tool body.
Because the dynamic vibration reduce is provided with the tool body that hoses numbers of driving mechanisms, size reduction of the dynamic vibration reducer is desired.